


Let's Talk About Sex Baby

by cyar1ka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyar1ka/pseuds/cyar1ka
Summary: Summary: Din learns the ins and outs of sex.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : PWP, language, fluff, mutual pining, SMUTTTTTTT (like reallyyyy filthy), dirty talk, cum play, fingering, masturbation, voyeurism, anal play, some choking, unprotected sex (WRAP IT UP FOLKS), oral (male and female receiving), 18+ only please!!!!

Din watched intently as you walked around the ship, tidying up after the child. He admired the way your body moved and how gracefully you made cleaning up look. He had been admiring you for some time now but was never confident enough to act on his feelings. That and he did not want to put you off by his…. inexperience. Din let out a quiet sigh at the thought. He had never been with anyone before, and as confident as he was with the helmet on, no amount of confidence would make up for his lack of knowledge about how to please a partner. So instead, he settled for fantasizing about you in the dead of night in his bunk or the cockpit, pleasuring himself to the image of you on top of him as he brought you to ecstasy. Din would often have to sequester himself in private whenever he could because he would get too worked up being around you for extended periods of time. When he would go on hunts, in the darkness and silence of his surroundings, he would often tug himself to the image of you on your knees before him, taking his aching cock into your mouth. He would cum to the thought of you taking him so deep that tears would flow from your eyes and you would gag but still keep going in order to please him. He would frequently think filling your mouth with his cum and would groan out into the night as he imagined you swallowing his load.

Today he found himself struggling to control his urges around you. He’d had a long few days hunting down an elusive bounty, and he was growing frustrated. His bounty had jumped to three different systems now and Din was getting impatient. While he searched for the bounty, he had been so distracted by thoughts of you bent over in the cockpit taking his cock like a good girl that he’d lost his footing on the edge of a cliff and nearly fell into a ravine. Thank the Maker he actually had not, but he did twist his ankle a little, so he had to make the trek back to the Crest with a limp. He’d been frustrated that he let his thoughts wander so much but once he arrived back on the Crest all frustrations melted away as his gaze fell upon you. His heart warmed as he saw the concern on your face at the sight of him limping and asked him if he was alright. He quickly told you what had happened, conveniently leaving out the fact that he had been thinking of you in a very compromising position, before climbing up the ladder to hide away from you. He knew that he’d been very distant as of late, and felt guilty, but he knew that he would lose control with you if left alone in your presence for too long.

In the privacy of the cockpit, he propped his twisted ankle on the dash and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardening cock and began to stroke himself to the idea of you seated on his lap, taking his cock slowly into your soaking wet pussy as he groped your breast. His cock grew to its full length and he let out a groan as he thought of you, tucked away in your bunk, probably asleep by now, the child sound asleep in his pod. He often had to stifle his moans but tonight he made no such effort. He moaned out your name as he stroked himself faster, but then paused as he heard movement in the cargo hold. He stilled his motions as he listened but heard nothing, so he resumed his actions. He let out a grunt as he pulled on his cock, picturing you riding him as he leaned back in the pilot’s seat, letting you take control and move up and down on his length with vigor. He heard another sound, this time soft footsteps coming up the ladder, stopping partway up. The Crest was not the best at preventing noise from traveling so he knew that it was you on the ladder and knew that he had been caught. He half expected you to climb the rest of the way up and confront him, knowing that you had heard him say your name out loud with a moan, but there was no indication that you were going to do that. He hesitated for a brief moment before giving in to his desire to continue his actions and letting you listen in. He felt a little guilty knowing that you were there listening to him but if you wanted to listen to him pleasure himself who was he to stop you? He was too close to the edge to care at this point. He had been torturing himself for weeks now and did not care that you could clearly hear him from your position on the ladder just outside the cockpit.

He continued to run his hand up and down his cock as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation. He used his free hand to cup and squeeze his balls and he let out a strangled moan as he came with your name on his lips. He contently sighed as he propped his head against the seat and licked his lips. Maker he wanted you. He decided he would try his luck and see if he could catch you spying on him, so he tucked himself back into his pants after wiping away the evidence of his pleasure and stood up. He heard you scramble down the ladder and into your bunk as he opened the cockpit door, and he shook his head at your attempt to be sneaky. He silently made his way down the ladder and stepped off, making his way to stand just outside your door, ensuring that you could not hear his footsteps. He leaned his head near the door to your bunk and heard your moans and the telltale sounds of your fingers buried inside of you, the squelching of your wetness causing him to grow hard again. _Dank farrik._ You were going to be the end of him. He stood, helmet almost touching the door as he heard you moan out “Mando”.

He wanted to tell you his real name so badly. Wanted to hear it fall from your lips as you brought yourself to climax. He wanted you to scream it so loud that they would be able to hear you throughout the planet. He listened some more as he heard the wet sounds of you pumping your fingers in and out spiritedly and he palmed his cock through his ever-tightening pants. How could he already be so hard again after he had cum just moments before? He wanted to feel some kind of relief but didn’t want to risk you suddenly opening the door to your bunk and catching him literally red-handed with his cock hanging out. He decided to rub himself over his pants as he listened to you tip over the edge and moan out his name, loving how you sounded post-orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to open the door to your bunk and ravish you with endless pleasure, but he composed himself, managing to stop himself from doing just that. He heard you remove your clothing and bit his lip at the image of you being so soaked that you dripped through your clothes. He soon heard sleep engulf you and he let out a little sigh of relief. His secret was safe for the time being.

* * *

You never questioned his behavior, understanding that he was already a hermit, to begin with, and did not open himself up to people often, but you could not help but fall for him anyway. You fell for him as you watched how he took care of the child and how gentle he was. You were there when he had just gotten the child back and had come to Sorgan seeking shelter away from the commotion of his life. You had been part of the village that he had helped fight off the raiders and you had been so grateful. He had caught your attention the first moment you saw him, but his attention was placed on Omera as she welcomed him into the village, so you quickly pushed those feelings and the attraction away, hiding it in the depths of your soul. You were nothing compared to Omera. She knew how to shoot, showing off her skill when Mando taught everyone to shoot. You on the other hand tended to the fields but loved to tinker with tech. It was your hidden talent but living in a remote village made coming across any tech a challenge. When he left, he had seen you poking around the fallen AT-ST and asked about your skill. You had shyly told him what you could do, and he asked if you wanted a job on his ship and the rest was history.

You had gotten used to his brooding nature and resorted to just ignoring it, treating him like you would everyone else. You had grown accustomed to the trouble the child always got into and had taken it upon yourself to help the Mandalorian take care of him, but it was quite a task. The child loved getting into trouble whenever he could, from hiding your tools to running away and hiding whenever you tried to feed him. You had been with them for several months now as you navigated the galaxy to avoid the empire, and you had done a lot to help Mando. You had repaired some things on the ship for him and kept a watchful eye on the child whenever he left to hunt a bounty. Sometimes he would be gone for days and you would find yourself missing him immensely. Over the last few months, you had been finding Mando more and more attractive as the days went by. Now that Omera was not around you did not feel guilty for the way you felt about him. You never expressed it though. No, instead you suffered in silence at the yearning you had for him. You would watch as he bonded with the child, caring for him and tending to him as a father would to a son. You wanted that. You wanted to be a part of their little family but knew that it was a spice dream. There was no way that the Mandalorian felt anything for you. No way. You accepted his kindness for letting you stay on the ship and giving you a job, but lately, you had noticed that he had been acting a little strange.

You noticed that his gaze would linger you on as of late, feeling the heat of his stare through the visor. It made you nervous because you were not sure what he was thinking. You thought you had done something wrong because he had also been avoiding you, going into the cockpit shortly after you came into the cargo hold, making up some excuse about checking the nav system or something of the sort. You know it was a bunch of bantha fodder, but you did not have the nerve to confront him about it. You chalked it up to him just being in a sour mood since the latest bounty had been evading him and the child was getting bored being on the ship so much, but you were not sure. You were a little upset that he had been ignoring you lately, not making as much conversation as he usually did, and that was saying something since he was already so quiet, to begin with. Several weeks passed of Mando being very stand-offish and you wanted to get to the bottom of things. However, things changed one night when you were in your bunk and he was in the cockpit. At first, you were not sure what it was, so you had quietly crept out of your bunk and stood at the foot of the ladder to listen. Over the hum of the Crest, you heard a moan and you thought Mando had somehow hurt himself further. He had come back from his hunt earlier that day, frustration radiating from him. You took note of him limping a bit and when you asked him if he was alright, he had brushed you off and told you that he had slipped and fallen down the slide of a cliff, twisting his ankle in the process. You were concerned and a little skeptical but acknowledged his excuse and left him alone.

You heard another moan and tilted your head, trying to concentrate on the sound. You heard the moan get a little louder and then the sound of your name. Your eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. Was Mando really touching himself and moaning your name out loud in the cockpit? You felt heat creep through you and down to your core as you listened to him pleasure himself. You felt like you were invading his privacy but at the same time you were hidden away, and he probably assumed that you were asleep in your bunk. You felt yourself grow wetter as you listened to him, and you decided to climb up the ladder a bit to hear him better. You felt dirty doing it but also so hot hearing him touch himself. You climbed up the ladder a few steps, just enough to be able to hear him a little more, and stopped just short of the opening, enough to still be hidden from sight should he decide to open the cockpit door and look. You listened closely to him and could hear him stroking his cock and panting. You imagined him sitting in the pilot’s chair, helmet off, stroking himself to completion. You felt slick pool in your panties as you tried to control the impulse to touch yourself while listening to him. You tried and failed at resisting the urge as you clung to the ladder with one arm and snaked another into your pants, reaching down and rubbing your clit. You bit your lip in an attempt to remain quiet and unseen, but it was quite a task. You rubbed your swollen clit before moving to insert a finger into your heat. You heard his moans grow louder and he breathed out your name with a stuttered gasp. He had just finished and the sound of his voice saying your name made you feel hot all over.

Hearing his boots on the ground you scrambled off the ladder and into your bunk as quietly as you could before you heard the cockpit door open and his boots hit the top of the ladder. _Maker that was close._ You closed your eyes as you imagined him just outside of your door, coming down from the high of his orgasm. You were securely in your bunk, knowing Mando would not intrude on you there, so you took the opportunity to slide your hand back down your pants and rub your clit with your thumb while you slide your fingers inside of your soaking wet canal. You pictured Mando caressing you with his gloved hand before dipping it into your heat. You let out a quiet moan as you imagined that it was his thick fingers gliding in and out of you. Your walls having a vice grip on his cock as it squeezed around it.

You sped up your motions as you neared your peak and breathily moaned out his name in the quiet confines of your bunk. You wished you knew his real name so you could scream it into the void, but alas, you were not privileged to know that. You envisioned him taking his cock out and bringing it to your entrance, teasing your clit with the head before finally seating himself into you. Visualizing him pounding into you at a rough pace you felt your body explode with electricity as you tipped over the edge arching your back off the bed and biting your lip to muffle your moans.

“Oh Mando,” you cried out as quietly as you could, hearing he could hear your desire for him. You felt your wetness rush out of you and onto your hands, soaking your pants and underwear in the process. You shivered as your chest heaved, out of breath from coming so hard at the image of Mando pressing himself above you as he filled your cunt with his sweet juices. Your eyes grew heavy as you felt sleep begin to overtake you. You happily sighed as you stripped yourself of your now drenched clothes and set them aside, before rolling over and closing your eyes, allowing the calm relief of sleep to take you.

* * *

It had been a week since you had heard Mando in the cockpit. A week of tiptoeing around each other. The child kept you both busy but whenever he was asleep the two of you would come up with excuses to hide away. He was not sure if he wanted to confront you about spying on him, and you were not sure if you wanted to confront him about hearing his private time. However, things would come to a tipping point that very day.

He had been in the cockpit preparing the Crest to depart the planet you were presently on and setting course for a system in the Outer Rim for another bounty when he heard the Crest sputter and then die. _Kriffing ship!_ He got up and kicked the wall of the cockpit before climbing down the ladder to see if you could find out what happened. As he descended the ladder, he saw that the cargo hold was completely dark. He sighed and turned on the night vision on his helmet. He scanned the area but did not see you, so he assumed you were in your bunk. As he turned, he felt something crash into him with a grunt. He looked down and his breath hitched. There you were, fresh out of the shower, towel clutched tight to your body, your breasts fighting to stay confined.

“Uh – heh – the lights went out and the water stopped so.….” You trailed off, shifting from foot to foot nervously in the dark. You knew he could probably see you due to the features on his helmet and it was a little unnerving not being able to see him. He scanned your body, licking his lips. He was not sure if this would be alright or even pan out well, but he had been pining for you for some time and knew he may lose his nerve if he did not do anything now. He placed his hands on his helmet and with a hiss removed it and set it down on a box. The darkness concealed his face, but he knew his way around the ship like the back of his hand, so he had no issue closing the distance between the two of you and grabbed your hips. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt his gloved hands on you, heat spreading throughout your body, making its way down to your core. You had been touching yourself in the shower thinking of Mando, so you were already wet, but the proximity made a shiver run down your spine and you felt wetness slip out of you and down your thigh.

“Wha – what are you doing?” You questioned, clearing your throat nervously. You felt him shift and felt a hot breath on your lips. _Maker, he had taken off his helmet!_

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he huskily said, the warmth of his breath further heating your face. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll walk away.” Your pupils dilated with lust at his words. He was asking for permission and you felt your knees grow weak. You were surprised that you were even still standing.

“Yes. Yes, I want this. I want you,” you whispered and felt him close the distance between you, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You felt him bring his hand to the back of your neck, cradling your head with the other as you moaned into his mouth. The man could kiss. You brought your hands up to run your fingers through his hair and realized too late that your towel had slipped off your body and fell to the floor with a soft thud. _Thank the Maker the child is asleep in Mando’s bunk,_ you thought as you pressed your body against his, feeling the cold sting of the Beskar against your bare chest. You ran your hands down from his head to the front of his pants and felt his hard cock straining against the front. You gave him a little squeeze and felt him give your lip a small bite in response. You took the opportunity to slip your hand under the waistband and grasp his swollen length and felt him suddenly tense.

“What is it?” You whispered concerned that you had done something wrong. He let out a deep breath and leaned his head against your shoulder, hesitating before he spoke.

“I – uh,” he stuttered out. “I’ve never – “Your eyes turned into saucers at what he was insinuating.

“You mean you’ve never? Really?” you questioned. You felt him nod against your shoulder and his shoulders slump at the embarrassment.

“I’ve never been with anyone,” he admitted in defeat. “I’ve never really had the opportunity to or really wanted to. Until – until I met you.” Your heart clenched in your chest at the admission. You knew it must have taken a lot for him to admit his feelings shortcomings, especially when it came to something like this.

“We don’t have to,” you stated gently as you cupped his cheek, bringing his face up. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against yours. You sucked in a little breath at the action. From what little bit you knew about Mandalorian culture this gesture was very meaningful. A keldabe kiss as it was called.

“No, I want this. With you,” he said softly, nervousness exuding from him. “But uh – you’re going to – uh – have to teach me some things.” At his words, you smiled and tilted your head up to kiss him caringly.

“I’ll teach you whatever you want to know,” you replied, affection coating your words. You took his hand and guided it to your dripping core, silently encouraging him to touch you. As much as he had imagined this moment, he was unsure of what to really do to bring you pleasure. He hesitantly slid his hand down your front to the meet apex of your legs until it came to rest just outside your heat. He stopped and made a move to remove his gloves, but you stopped him.

“Keep it on. At least for now,” you said as you wrapped your hand around his wrist and moved his hand lower to where you wanted him. He felt the warmth through his gloves, and he sucked in a breath as he felt you soak the tips of his fingers through the material.

“Kriffing hell,” he breathed out. You smiled at his reaction and moved his hand, so his fingers slightly dipped into your leaking cunt. You moaned out as he understood what you wanted and pushed a finger in. You took his other hand and removed the glove and placed his finger in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip as you would if it had been his cock. He let out a groan at the feeling, wishing it was his cock buried inside your mouth. You let his finger go with a little pop and tossed your head back in pleasure as he continued to plunge his finger into you, still unsure of his actions.

“Another,” you instructed, and he complied, adding a second finger inside of you. He began to pump his fingers in and out just like he imagined many times and bit his lip at the sounds emitting from your mouth. Such sweet sounds. He wanted to hear more of them.

“More,” you begged. He gave you what you wanted and added yet another finger, causing you to groan out at the stretch of his large fingers inside of you. The gloves were effectively soaked at this point and he had no problem sliding his digits in and out of you with ease. You threw your head back at the feeling and then abruptly stopped him. He tilted his head questioningly and you moved his hand and tugged the glove off before placing his hand back down at your core. He got the idea and slid his fingers back into you, hearing the sloshing of your juices coating his fingers as he pumped them into your soaked core. He sped up his movements and you let out a loud moan.

“Curl your fingers and put your thumb on my clit,” you coached. He stopped his movements, and you opened your eyes, meeting nothing but darkness but looking in his general direction, guessing where his face was.

“Your – your what?” he asked. “Clit?” _My poor sweet virgin,_ you giggled internally.

“My clit,” you repeated.

“What – what is that?” he shyly asked, unsure of what in kriffling hell you were talking about. He had never heard that term before, but then again, he was a blushing virgin, but he hoped to change that.

“The clit is basically the magic button,” you explained to him. “It helps bring on an orgasm, and it’s really sensitive.” You shifted your legs, spreading them some more, and took his hand into yours, guiding him to your aching nub. You pressed his finger down on it and let out a moan at the pressure.

“This?” He curiously asked, applying a little more pressure, eliciting a whine from you.

“Yes, right there,” you shakily replied. “Use your thumb there and rub it and use your fingers just like before.” He took your instruction very well and did exactly what you said. He pushed his fingers back into you while bringing his thumb up to rub your little button of pleasure.

“You can also tap it, or give it a little pinch, just make sure not to go too hard,” You added. You felt your knees start to buckle and tried to stay upright but found that it was getting harder and harder to stay upright. You felt your orgasm build as he continued his motions and added more pressure to your clit while picking up speed with his fingers.

“Rub it in circles too. That feels really good and what I do when I’m alone and thinking of you,” you said with a moan. His cock twitched at your words. The image of you spread out rubbing your clit to thoughts of him made him swell with pride. Just like you had told him to do, he curled his fingers inside of you while rubbing circles around your clit and applied pressure. Your body exploded in pure bliss. You let out a wail which he silenced with a kiss as you came all over his fingers, your juices running, coating his hand. Your chest was heaving heavily as you tried to catch your breath, and you felt him extract his fingers from you slowly. You whined out at the emptiness you felt at the loss. He took the opportunity to bring his fingers to his mouth and licked your cum off his fingers with a groan.

“So sweet,” he said. “Just like I imagined.” Your cheeks flushed at his statement and you bit your lip as you heard him lick the remainder off his fingers before he cupped your face and brought his lips back down to yours. He ran his tongue experimentally against your lips and you granted him access, meeting his tongue with your own. You tasted yourself on his lips and moaned into his mouth, bringing your hand back down to cup his length over his pants, feeling it twitch at the contact. This time he did not tense, instead, he ground himself against your hand, wanting more friction. You dipped your hand back down the waistband to grab hold of his cock and pumped him a few times, feeling his breath hitch at the contact. You pushed him backward with your other hand trying to get him to back up.

“Sit down,” you finally said since he was too distracted by the feel of your soft hand on his aching cock. He complied and sat down on the ground as he felt you kneel in front of him, unzipping his pants and pulling his firm cock out. Your eyes bulged at his size. Now that you could fully feel his size you contemplated how he would be able to fit into you. You could barely wrap your hand around him, the tips of your fingers not even touching. Your pussy clenched at the thought of him stuffing you full with his impressive girth, wanting him to split you open. His cock hardened further at the anticipation of what was to come as you drew nearer. He felt you crawl towards him, feeling your hair fall and tickle his leg. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt your hot breath on his cock before you finally engulfed the head into your hot mouth. Because of his thickness, you had trouble wrapping your lips around his cock, but you were determined to take him completely down your throat, even if that meant you had to hold your breath for as long as you could. You opened your mouth as wide as you could and took his cock into your mouth inch by inch, feeling him throb at the feel of your tongue sliding down his shaft. It took all his willpower not to grab your head and shove you fully down on his length, knowing that you were probably having some trouble due to how thick he was. You finally reached the base of his cock, nose touching his curls, and you gave him a suck. He involuntarily bucked his hips up and hit the back of your throat harshly, causing you to gag and tears well up, but you expertly kept your mouth clamped down around him. He groaned as he felt you withdraw your mouth until only the tip remained. You gave the underside of the head some kitten licks before taking him all the way in again, this time swirling your tongue around his head and shaft as you drew him in. He knew he would not last much longer if you kept this up and he brought his hand down to grip the back of your head, gently tugging your hair to pull you off.

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to last very long,” he huffed out. You giggled at him and bent back down to take him into your mouth once again, earning a groan of protest from him but he made no effort to stop you. You kept up your actions for a few more moments before you felt his cock flex and knew he was close. You continued to bob your head up and down and use a hand to pump his shaft whenever you would pull back You would alternate between twisting your hand up and down on his cock and then pumping up and down. You swirled your tongue around the head once more and then began to flick your tongue on the underside right on the frenulum. He threw his head back at the sensitivity there and dug his hand into your hair, tugging gently. You felt the pull on your scalp and it spurred you on, sucking on the underside of his cock with fervor and worked his shaft while your other hand pulled out his balls.

“Ohhh,” he moaned out as you massaged his balls in your hand. You loved hearing him come undone and you released his cock with a pop before diving for his balls and taking one into your mouth as your hand continued to rub his cock. You felt his balls tighten in your mouth as he grew closer and closer to his release. His moans of pleasure increased in volume and you went back to sucking the tip of his cock while a hand went back to massaging his balls while the other helped to stimulate his hard cock. You felt his balls tighten and clench as you felt his cock twitch in your mouth, and you took him deep into your throat as you felt him release his cum into your mouth. He had so much cum to release that some leaked out of your mouth and ran down your chin. You finally released his cock, swallowing the cum, tasting the sweet nectar he had discharged. You wiped the cum off your chin with your finger and dipped it into your mouth, moaning at the salty taste of it. He let out a huff at the loss of contact but heard you gulp down his cum and he groaned, one of his favorite fantasies finally coming to life. You gave the tip a little kiss before you began to tug at his pants, trying to get them off his legs.

“Off,” you demanded. He let out a little laugh at your command and shifted so he could remove the Beskar plates off his legs before lifting his hips to pull his pants down and kicking them off to the side. He decided to be proactive and began to remove the rest of his Beskar and draped his cape under him to add some cushion. Once he stripped himself, he turned back to you and placed his hand in front of him to feel you. You felt him brush your shoulder, so you moved towards him, straddling his lap. You were pleasantly surprised feeling a rigid length poking your leg, his cock not having softened in the slightest with his release.

“Maker, you’re still hard! How is that possible?!” You exclaimed, bringing your hand down to take hold of his throbbing length. He shrugged as you began to pump him again.

“You bring out something in me, sweet girl,” he replied as he moaned when you ran your thumb over the frenulum again. He ran his fingers down your sides as he nuzzled your neck, breathing in your scent.

“Kriffing hell,” you breathed out. “You’re going to be the end of me.” He let out a laugh at your proclamation and kissed the side of your neck before kissing the top of your shoulder.

“I want to taste you, cyar’ika,” he whispered into your ear as he gently bit your earlobe. You shivered with want as he said that and brought his hands up to cup your breasts. He began to pepper kisses down your neck until he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. You arched your back into his mouth and let out a whimper as he gently bit down before snaking his tongue out and running it across your breasts to take your other nipple into his mouth. He maneuvered the two of you so he could place you on your back, laying you down on his cape as he began to kiss down your belly before placing some kisses and a few nibbles on your hips. Your pussy ached for him and you felt more wetness gush out of you as you waited for him to bring his mouth down to your heated core.

“Please, Mando,” you begged as he snaked his tongue over your hip and down your thigh. He tilted his head up at you as you took in a deep breath.

“Din,” he replied. “My name is Din.” You felt like you were floating on clouds at the sound of his name.

“Din,” you repeated, testing out his name on your tongue. “I like it.” Din let out a chuckle as he leaned his head down to run his tongue on your other hip.

“I want to hear you say my name over and over again,” he gruffly said.

“I’ll say it as much as you want me to,” you replied with a smile. He brought his face down and breathed in your intoxicating scent. He loved the smell of your pussy, and the small taste he had had from his fingers made his mouth water in want. He wanted to bury his face between your legs until you could no longer form words. But first, he needed you to guide him on how to do that.

“Um - I’ll – I’ll need help with this too,” he admitted. “As much as I’ve thought about this, my imagination can only go so far, cyar’ika.” You nodded and bucked your hips up trying to get him to do something. Anything.

“Do what you did with your fingers, but with your tongue instead,” you replied.

“Like this?” he asked before he dove in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your dripping center, slipping his tongue into you, finally tasting your sweet juice. You threw your head back at the carnal act and hit your head on the floor of the ship with an audible thud. Din’s head shot up as he looked up at you concerned.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he pushed himself up to his elbows. You had hit your head hard enough to feel it throb but paid it no mind, the pleasure he was giving you distracting from the slight sting.

“I’m alright,” you chuckled lightly, assuring him not to worry. Din let out a sigh before he laid back down and kissed your thigh.

“Cyar’ika, you’re going to have to guide me with this,” he said anxiously. You cupped his cheek lovingly and stroked it.

“Go ahead and do what I told you I’ll tell you if you need to change your technique,” you urged him, wanting him to try and get some confidence before you chimed in. The shift in his demeanor was very different for you. You were used to Din being standoffish and quiet, but he always exuded so much confidence before, especially with the helmet on. Now he seemed like a lost puppy unsure of what to do at each turn, and it warmed your heart. Heeding your words, he dove back in and began to drill his tongue into your entrance. You moaned at the feeling of his tongue slinking itself into your wet canal and you buried your hand in his hair, whispering words of encouragement to him, while you pushed his face deeper into your oozing pussy.

“Good. Good. Now use your fingers instead of your tongue and use your tongue on my clit,” you instructed him gently. “Pull back at the top to really expose my clit and suck on it.” He nodded before dipping two fingers into you and curling them just like before, while he began to suck on your clit, drawing it into his mouth hungrily. He got a little too vigorous with his motions and plunged his fingers in a little too enthusiastically while he sucked on your clit with too much of a pull and you slightly cringed, tensing up from the uncomfortable feeling.

“Din. Din – stop. Wait, you’re going a little too hard,” you breathed out. He stopped his motions and looked up at you.

“Sorry,” he said bashfully. “Too much?”

“It’s ok, just slow down a little. You’re not in a race,” you chuckled. “Be gentle.”

He nodded and resumed his motions, this time slowing down more, and you whined in pleasure at how well he adjusted his actions every time you told him to do something.

“Ughhh just like that,” you moaned out and you felt him smile against your leaking cunt. “Swirl your tongue around my clit and you can nibble a bit on it, just please make sure to not bite too hard.”

Din nodded as his face was buried in your cunt and the nodding added to the pleasure as his tongue gliding up and down on the aching nub. He bit down gently on the knob and you bucked up into his face.

“Good, now alternate between all that, but not too quickly in between. Consistency is key.” Din complied with fervor and wrapped his lips around your nub and used his other hand to pull the hood of your clit back some more and swirled the tip of his tongue around it while plunging his fingers into you, again and again, curling them up each time to hit your sweet spot.

You felt yourself grow closer to your climax and your moans started to get louder, so you bit down on your hand, not wanting to risk waking the child and him the two of you in this position. For Din’s inexperience, he had picked things up very quickly and was working your pussy like he had done it many times before.

“Oh fuck, Din. Oh, Din, kriffing hell,” you breathed out as he tongued your clit and increased his speed, the noises you made and his name falling from your lips spurring him on.

“Oh Din! Don’t stop!” you cried out as he switched things up and buried his tongue into you while his fingers drew circles on your clit, applying mild pressure. _He is a natural at this,_ you thought as he kept up the work. You felt like you were flying as he plunged his tongue deep into you and curling it upwards as he had done with his fingers, and you violently came at the stroke, back arching up, liquid streaming out of your pussy and onto his tongue and mouth.

“Diiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn,” you wailed out, no longer caring about how loud you were being. He eagerly continued to lap at your opening, licking up your juices as it continued to flow out of you. You would think he had been dehydrated from how fervently he was drinking you down. You felt another orgasm building and you tried to pull away from him, your pussy clenching around his tongue and your clit pulsing from the pleasure.

“I don’t think so,” Din said with a smirk. “I’m not going to have any of that. Now be a good girl and take it.” He gripped your hips and pushed them down, effectively pinning you and stilling your movements. At his commanding nature, your pussy got slicker with need. He kept up his actions and slurped up everything you gave him. He wrapped his mouth around your clit again and feverishly drove three fingers into you until you saw stars. Your toes curled, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, in a high-pitched shriek as you gushed all over his face, coating his chin with your nectar, some of it dripping down his chin. He gulped every single drop, not letting any go to waste, before finally pulling away and wiping the remainder off his chin, letting out a laugh as he felt you collapse onto the floor. His laugh was like music to your ears and you wanted more of him. You wanted to be filled to the brim with him inside of you, plowing into you like an animal in heat. He moved so he was on top of you and kissed your clavicle before moving to kiss your forehead as you recovered from your back-to-back orgasms.

“Still have a few more in you, cyar’ika?” He asked softly. You nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

“Are you sure you’ve never done any of this before?” You teased. Din chuckled at you before nodding.

“I’m sure I would remember if I’d done any of that,” he replied. “Besides, I have a really good teacher.” You rolled your eyes at how suave and flirty he was being when not moments ago he had been so unsure of himself while buried deep into your cunt.

“I’m sure you can figure out this next part?” you joked. Din let out a huff and leaned down to bite the side of your neck and then doing it to your other side.

“Now there’s no need to be so mean, cyar’ika,” he said feigning hurt. You scoffed at him before slipping your hand between the two of you and gripping his cock in your hands, as much of it as you could at least, remembering how thick he was.

“Din, I need you inside me,” you whined as he pulled back his hips to tease you. “Now.”

“Hmmm, I’m not so sure now,” he teased back. You huffed at him before he pressed a tender kiss to your lips.

“Say please,” he commanded, and you felt your pussy tighten at his tone. “Say it.”

“Please,” you pleaded. “Please, Din. I need your cock inside of me. Fill me up. Stuff me full of that big kriffing cock of yours.”

“Good girl,” he said as your words made his cock throb with eagerness. He thrust into your core with one fell swoop, causing you to yelp out at the sudden intrusion.

“Oh!” You let out a loud gasp as he stretched you out and you felt like he was splitting you in two.

“Oh Maker,” you moaned out as he stayed still to let you adjust to his enormous size. You brought our hands down to clutch his ass and squeezed indicating to him that you wanted him to start moving. He began to move at a painfully slow pace, and you whined at him.

“Din, please,” you pleaded. “I can take it.” Din held back his lust as much as he could in order not to hurt you. He knew he was large, and he did not want to cause you any harm, but at your urging, he felt something inside of him snap. The primal side of him took over as he drove his cock into you until he was buried to the hilt, feeling his balls slap against your skin. You cried out at the feel of him hitting your cervix and you wrapped your legs around him, keeping him seated inside of you.

“Oh, sweet girl, you feel amazing,” he breathed out as he withdrew his member almost fully before plowing it back into you hard. You gripped his back to help support you and you bit down on his shoulder as his thrusts grew more and more powerful with each stroke.

“You like having my cock buried inside of you? Stuffing you so full that you’ll be able to feel me tomorrow?” Din asked as he plunged into you, again and again, feeling your walls clench around him.

“Uhh – yes – yes, Din. Love having you fucking me full of your cock,” you managed to stammer out.

“You’ve been such a good girl, teaching me how to pleasure you,” he groaned out. “Never want this to end.” Your mind was clouded with lust and all you could do was hum in agreement. As he drove his cock into you, he hit a particularly sensitive spot and you gasped out. He took that chance to slide his tongue into your mouth as he swallowed down your moans, snaking a hand up to rest on your neck and gently squeeze. You liked the feel of him dominating you this way. The alpha in him coming forward and reminding you that he could snap you like a twig if he wanted. You placed your hand on his wrist as you pushed on it, making him apply more pressure to the sides of your neck, causing you to groan out as his tongue battled yours. You passionately kissed one another as he pumped into you some more and applied a little more pressure to the sides of your neck. After a few more thrusts he let out a grunt and stopped his movements. You were confused but then realized what he wanted when he lifted you to turn you over onto your hands and knees. You followed his lead and stuck your ass out to grind it against his rigid cock as it stood at attention.

“Show me what you got,” you taunted as you felt him run a finger through your folds. Din chuckled behind you as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“Be careful what you ask for,” he teased back as he submerged his hard member into your waiting pussy. You fell onto your elbows from the force of his thrust and you rested your forehead on the cool floor of the Crest, trying to cool down from the heat between you two, as he set a brutal pace. You felt him snake a hand down to caress your clit and you whimpered at how sensitive you were. You pushed back against him to meet his thrusts as he continued to rub circles on your clit while keeping a steady stride with his cock. He pulled you back to him to rest your back against his chest as he placed his hand around your neck once more, as he thrust into you. You were impressed with his stamina and how commanding he had become. Gone was the timid man who earlier did not even know what a clit was. You liked this side of him a lot and you wanted more. You wanted him to ravage you and claim you as his. You wanted to feel him every time you walked. You wanted him to pump you full of his cum and have you leak for days. You wanted to feel the pleasurable ache between your legs as a reminder of your carnal activities. You felt him dip a finger into your heat again in between thrusts and you felt a foreign pressure on your unoccupied hole. This was new to you, but the feeling was not an unwelcome one. This was all unexplored territory, but you quite enjoyed it. You were curious about trying this new experience out with Din, having him pop the only cherry you had left to give. You turned your head back towards him as he gently stroked the puckered hole while keeping his thrusts going, not missing a beat in his movements.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” You questioned suggestively. Din slowed his motions as he collected more of your wetness and brought it up to your ass, gently rubbing the hole with the tip of his thumb. You moaned at the foreign sensation.

“I’m curious what this feels like,” he answered as he applied some pressure. “If it’s as tight here as you are there.” You let out a giggle at his wording, pressing back against him, encouraging him to continue.

“Well, it won’t just be your first time then,” you coyly replied. Din completely stopped his movements as he absorbed your words.

“You mean – you?” He sputtered out in awe.

“Yes, Din. You’d be the first.” He sucked in a breath at the thought of him being your first for something, just as you had been his first. His heart swelled at the sentiment that you trusted him enough to give him something you had never given anyone. He took that moment to spit on your hole for extra lubrication and rub it around the rim of your ass and massaged the cheeks with his other hand. He then pushed the tip of his thumb gently into your hole, making sure to go slow as to not hurt you. You moaned out at the feeling of his thick finger penetrating a place you had never had anyone explore. You wanted to go down the rabbit hole with him, wanting him to blow your mind with the new sensation he was giving you.

“Next time then, cyar’ika,” Din finally replied. “Next time I’m going to bend you over the console in the cockpit and bury my cock deep into your ass. But right now, I want to cum in this tight little pussy.” Your walls tightened at his words and the promise of a next time. He slid back inside of your slick heat with a contented sigh, thumb still buried inside of you, pushing it deeper into you.

“Fuck me like you hate me, Din. I don’t want you to hold back,” you ordered. Din grunted as he thrust into you harshly, pushing you onto your belly, with your ass up in the air, thumb firmly buried into it.

“Your wish is my command, cyar’ika,” he replied as he became unhinged at your demand and began to drill into you at a ruthless pace. You felt him grab your hip with the hand previously around your throat and pull you back to him, meeting each of his thrusts, plunging his cock deeper inside of you as he moved his thumb in and out of you as in tandem with his stokes. He spat on the crease and felt it drip down onto his thumb to coat it further, as he changed things up and replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, stretching out your hole wider. The intrusion shot a jolt of electricity throughout your body at the expansion. Every time he would withdraw his cock his fingers would enter your puckered hole and he would repeat the motion repeatedly, bringing you closer and closer to the tipping point. You felt his throbbing cock so deep inside you that you could place your hand on your stomach and feel the tip as it made your lower stomach bulge slightly.

Your pussy was overwhelmingly wet at the feeling of him sheathed inside of you and you never wanted the pleasure to end. You felt his pace start to become unsteady and erratic and you knew he was close, just as close as you were. The Crest’s cargo hold was filled with shamelessly loud grunts and moans and the slap of skin against skin. The wet sounds of his thrusts, as your juices leaked out onto the soft material of his cape and the floor of the ship, filled your ears as Din leaned over and bit your shoulder as his movements halted and you felt his cock twitch and spill his seed deep into you. Stream after stream of his hot white cum painted your walls as he leaned over you, resting his head between on your back, sweat dripping down both your bodies. At the feel of his cock releasing his cum into you your body convulsed, and a shout erupted from you as you came with him. Your walls locked him into your cut and pumped his cock dry, making sure there was nothing left. After a moment he extracted his cock and fingers from within you and laid on the floor beside you. You fully laid down on your belly as he turned over and slung his arm over your body, covering you with his warmth. You felt some of your combined juices leak out of you and groaned at the feeling of it sliding down your thigh. You brought your hand down to your center and scooped up some cum, bringing it to your lips. You moaned out at the taste of your combined substances.

“What’re you doing?” He asked curiosity peaked from your moan. He hadn’t done anything to extract such a sound from you.

“You taste amazing, and according to you, so do I,” you giggled out. “So, I had a taste of what we taste together, and it tastes phenomenal.” Din’s eyes widened at your brazen action and words and he decided to try it for himself. You and felt Din snake a hand down your leg and gather some of your mixed essences before bringing it to his lips. At the taste, he let out a groan and buried his head into your shoulder.

“You’re right, cyar’ika, we both taste good together.” Din slipped his hand back down your back, running it down until he reached your ass. He squeezed both cheeks before dipping his hand back down into your canal, pushing his fingers in with ease. You let out a quiet moan at the feeling and wiggled against his hand.

“What are you doing, troublemaker?” You asked as you wiggled against his fingers some more, feeling him go deeper.

“Can’t get any go to waste, now can we?” He shot back. “I want you stuffed with my cum, keeping it inside of you and feeling it leak out every time you walk.” His filthy words made you moan and bury your head into the softness of his cape.

“You really are going to be the end of me, Din,” you retorted. He let out a chuckle at your response.

“No, sweet one, I think it’s quite the opposite. You are going to be the end of me,” he clarified. You rolled your eyes at his words.

“Besides, you almost were a week ago,” he stated.

“What do you mean?” You inquired.

“The day I came back to the Crest with a limp I really had almost fallen. I was too distracted by thoughts of you and how you’d look bent over in the cockpit taking my cock inside of you,” he explained. You let out a laugh.

“Did you really?!” He nodded against you coyly.

“I also knew what you were doing when I was in the cockpit after that,” he said. Your face grew hot in embarrassment. He kriffing knew what you’d been doing! He let out a chuckle at your silence.

“I – uh – “ you sputtered out.

“Don’t worry, cyar’ika,” he said. “I enjoyed knowing you hear every moment of it, and I enjoyed hearing you afterward.” At his admission, you gawked. He had been listening to you get yourself off after you’d been listening to him!

“Hmph,” you huffed out. Din let out a chuckle as he turned over.

“Soooo that was incredible,” Din spoke as he kissed your shoulder. “I – I’ve never felt like that before.

“It was,” you said in agreement. “You’ve certainly been a good student. Din moved to brush your hair over your shoulder and leaned up to place a tender kiss on your shoulder blade before drawing circles on your back as he laid back down, exhaustion beginning to take over. The post-coitus bliss was making his eyelids heavy and he wanted nothing more than to wrap you in his arms and never leave. He wanted to stay in this moment with you forever.

“Din?” You whispered into the darkness.

“Mm?” came his soft reply, his voice laced with exhaustion.

“What’s cyar’ika mean?” you asked curiously. “You’ve called me that several times now.” Din let out a breath as he rubbed your back some more.

“It’s Mando’a for beloved,” he answered softly. You hummed at his answer, smiling at the term of endearment.

“Beloved, huh?” you teased. “I’m your beloved? He nodded his head as he squeezed your side.

“Yes,” he replied, voice growing drowsier. “You are my cyar’ika. Have been for a while now.” Your heart swelled at his confession. Your hope that he felt the same way for you as you did for him had finally manifested. You really were floating in the clouds and never wanted to come down. After a moment you felt Din’s breathing start to even out, but a sudden thought came to mind. You turned over onto your back as Din shifted so he was still curled up around you, legs tangling with yours, head resting against your shoulder.

“Din?” you whispered again.

“Mmmm?” came his tired reply.

“We should probably get the ship fixed.” Din let out a sigh at the reminder of how you both got into this situation, to begin with.

“Tomorrow, sweet one,” he sleepily said. “For now, we sleep.” You nodded and turned your head to press a kiss to his forehead as you heard his breathing deepen before he drifted off. You closed your eyes and let darkness overtake you with the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. You both had finally given in to your feelings and desires, so you were curious as to what the future would hold.


	2. It Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din’s promise of a next time leads to another first for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP, language, fluff, SMUT! Vaginal penetration, some hair pulling, anal play, anal penetration, thigh riding, some light spanking, unprotected sex (Please wrap it before you tap it!), oral (male and female receiving), 18+ only please!

You woke to a gentle nudge. It took you a moment to remember where you were and what had transpired earlier. You noticed that you had several blankets covering you, keeping you warm, and looked up at the shine of light on you. You held up your hand to shield yourself from the brightness and you heard a click before the light went out.

“Time to get up, cyar’ika,” Din spoke through the modulator, helmet once again firmly on his head. You groaned as you sat up and clutched the blanket to your chest, eyes adjusting to the familiar darkness. You noticed a slight glow coming from the refresher and realized that it was a little lamp that he must have found and turned on while you were asleep.

“How long was I asleep?” you questioned, wrapping the blankets around you, feeling a cold chill on your shoulders.

“Not very long, about two hours or so,” he replied. “We need to find out why the ship’s power went out.” You nodded and stood up on shaky legs, feeling the ache from the carnal acts you both had partaken in several hours ago. You felt him place some clothes in your arms and thanked him.

“Close your eyes for a moment, I’ll turn on the flashlight so you can get dressed,” he stated. You nodded your head and shut your eyes, seeing the light flick on through your eyelids. You opened your eyes slowly and saw that he had angled his helmet down to prevent the light from shining directly into your eyes. The angle also making him look down at your body that was still hidden away under the blankets.

“I have my eyes closed, cyar’ika,” he said respectfully, not wanting you to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. You both haven’t seen each other naked yet, only felt it, so it warmed your heart knowing he was being a gentleman. You smiled and dropped the blanket before quickly pulling your clothes on. You tapped him on the shoulder once you were fully dressed and he lifted the helmet, carefully making sure that the light still avoided your eyes.

“I found a lamp and some flashlights we can use to figure out what’s wrong with the Crest,” he stated as he moved his head to face a box that had some flashlights on it. You walked over to it and picked one of the flashlights, clicking it on.

“You can turn that off now if you want,” you said, referring to the flashlight on his helmet. He shook his head.

“I’m going to check on the cockpit to see if it’s faulty wiring if you could check the reactor.”

“Shall do,” you replied as you both made your way up the ladder and went in opposite directions, him towards the cockpit and you towards the captive storage and reactor room access. You walked through the storage and manually unlocked the door that separated you from the reactor room. You heard the hiss of the door opening and you walked into the reactor room. You let out a sigh once you saw that it was not running. You groaned and stepped closer to investigate things, spotting a broken catalyst. _Dank farrik_. There was not an easy way to fix it, which meant that you would need to get it for the Crest to power up. You unhooked the broken part and let out another sigh as you walked out of the reactor room and towards the cockpit.

“I found what was wrong,” you said to him as you held out the catalyst. “We’re going to need a new one.” He groaned at the dreaded thought of having to go to a shipyard to get such a small piece to power the ship and get off the kriffing planet. He did not want to leave you and the Child alone on the ship, especially with it not having any power or heating. But he knew he would have to bring you both along. He did not want to put either of you in danger, especially with the Child having a target on its back. The close call he had on Sorgan left a sour taste in his mouth and he did not want to risk encountering more bounty hunters. He was left with no choice.

“You’re both coming with me,” he said sternly. “The Child will stay with you and we are going to make this quick.” You nodded your head in agreement, knowing that you were all in danger if you stayed in one place for too long. He climbed down the ladder and you followed suit. He opened the door to his bunk where the Child sat and looked up at the two of you.

“Come on you little womp rat,” you said to the Child with a smile. You picked him up and the three of you walked over to the side door on the Crest and opened it manually. You both stepped out of the ship with the Child securely in your arms and he closed the door after you before the three of you made the trek into the nearest town. Luckily, the town was not too far from the Crest, even though Din had made sure the Crest was hidden away as best as he could. The three of you made your way to a building where he knew there would be a mechanic and parts for ships, having passed by it earlier when he was looking for the bounty.

“Wait here,” he instructed as he walked in. You obediently stayed outside with the Child and waited for him to do business, keeping a watchful eye for any suspicious characters. He walked in and spotted a Togruta mechanic right away tinkering with an engine.

“What can I help you with?” the Togruta asked, looking up at the Mandalorian.

“I need a part for a ship,” he replied as he held out the broken catalyst. The Togruta hummed as it inspected the part and then turned around, walking over to a cabinet, shuffling through it. He returned with a new catalyst in his hands and held it out to the Mandalorian.

“How much?”

“One hundred and fifty Batuuan Spira,” the Togruta replied. Din balked at the price but handed the credits over regardless. He took the piece with a nod to the mechanic and turned on his heel. As he exited the building, he tapped you on the shoulder and you turned to face him, seeing the new catalyst in his hands.

“Will this do?” he asked as he held it up. You nodded and he let out a sigh.

“Let’s get out of here before someone spots us.” You walked silently behind him as you quickly made it to the Crest, looking over your shoulder every few minutes to ensure you did not have a tail. Once safely back at the ship, you placed the Child down on the floor and you crawled up the ladder to get started on the reactor, getting the catalyst in place. You huffed out as sweat collected on your brow as you worked tirelessly to connect things, before finally getting the piece in its proper place. You poked your head out of the reactor room and hollered at Din to fire up the Crest to see if it worked. He flipped on some switches and you heard the telltale sounds of the reactor coming to life. You let out a relieved sigh and exited the room, feeling the heat of the reactor on your back as you joined the Mandalorian and the Child in the cockpit. He hit some buttons on the dashboard and the Crest slightly rocked before the engines kicked on and the ship took off the planet’s surface, breaking through the planet’s atmosphere with ease. You exhaled in relief as you saw the familiar twinkle of stars through the window and looked over at the Child, seeing him struggle to keep his eyes open. It seemed that the little one was tired after your little adventure and was ready to sleep. Again. You stood up and picked him up, walking to the cockpit entrance, and looked over your shoulder.

“I’m going to put him to sleep. I’ll be right back,” you said, seeing the slight nod of the helmet. You climbed down the ladder with the Child tucked in your arms as you made your way to Din’s bunk, opening the door and setting the Child on the bed. He let out a small yawn and you smiled down at him as he closed his eyes.

“Rest, little one,” you said as you pulled a blanket up around him and shut the door to the bunk, pressing a button on the panel to lock the door, ensuring that he would not wander the ship unsupervised. You pulled yourself up the ladder once more and sat in the passenger’s seat, letting out a tired groan.

“Where are we headed?” you asked curiously.

“Not sure yet. We need to get more credits. We’re running low and we need to resupply soon,” he replied. You leaned your head back and yawned, closing your eyes. The sleep you had gotten earlier was not nearly enough to quell your exhaustion. The helmet turned towards you and you felt his gaze burn into you and a hand came up to cup your cheek. You opened your eyes and met the gaze of the visor.

“Cyar’ika,” he breathed out, the arousal in his voice evident even through the modulator. You tiled your head curiously at him as he patted his thigh, and you felt a rush wash over you. How were you so horny for him already?! You looked at his crotch and were pleasantly delighted to see the obvious bulge that tented the front. You got up and took the two steps to him as he held out his hand, grasping yours, and pulled you onto his lap with a yelp. He turned the chair to face the front of the ship and held tightly onto your hips as were straddling him and you felt him push his erection up against your clothed core. You moaned and threw your head back as you felt that familiar twinge against your clit and grasped his shoulders.

“Oh D-D-Din,” you stuttered out. He slightly pushed your shirt up and slid his hand up to cup your breast as you ground down on his crotch. You felt wetness pool between your legs and drench your panties, as he rocked you over him.

“I-I want-I want to ride your thigh,” you whined out. Din stopped his motions and stared at you through his visor.

“You what?” he asked curiously.

“Your thigh, I want to ride it,” you answered. Din was bewildered. He had only known the basics of sex but never thought about someone riding his thigh. _What did that even entail?_ He pondered.

“Wha-what do you need me to do?” Din huskily asked as he bucked his hips up to meet yours.

“Just watch and learn,” you replied. You moved to straddle a single thigh and grip his shoulders as you began to rock back and forth on his armor-clad leg. You took his hands and placed them on your waist as you picked up the pace, groaning out with pleasure at the friction you were getting on your clit.

“Lift your leg and push it up against me, just like you were doing earlier when I was on your lap,” you instructed. He did as you asked and pushed his leg up and you felt a jolt course through you at the sensation. You rocked back and forth on him some more, tightening your hold on his shoulders and digging your fingers in. Your hands were positioned just above the pauldrons, so you were digging your nails into the cloth that covered him, and you heard him let out a groan at the light pain. He moved a hand to your hip while the other stayed on your waist and began to assist you with your movements. He helped glide you over his thigh as he also pushed your weight down and you felt your climax build. He finally pushed you down with such force that the metal of the Beskar hit your clit at just the right angle and you howled out in satisfaction, climaxing loudly. You slowed down your actions until you came to a stop and your chest was heaving as you struggled to catch your breath.

“Wow,” you said when you finally recovered. You had always fantasized about riding his thigh and you had finally done it. Pride welled in your chest at your achievement. You had a lot to show him when it came to sex, and the possibilities were endless. _Maybe we can use the binders he has some time,_ you thought mischievous. You removed yourself from his thigh and got on your knees in front of him, palming his rigid cock over his pants as he let out a groan. You placed a kiss on the bulge, and he bucked his hips up, trying to get you to do more than tease. You finally indulged him by unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out, feeling it throb in your hand. You began to pump him slowly as he tilted his head back in the chair, bringing a hand to rest on the back of your head.

“Ugh-lovely girl, stop teasing,” he tried to command you, but you mischievously shook your head. You leaned over and licked a stipe up his shaft and ran it over his tip, tasting the precum that had accumulated there. He groaned out loud as you repeated the action a few more times before sliding your mouth over the head of his cock and sucking. You sucked your cheeks in, and he felt himself throb even more from the vacuum you were creating around his cock. You ran your tongue over the bulbous head, earning another straggled moan from him. He gripped your head more tightly, giving your hair a gentle tug. You pulled back on his length and gave the underside of his cock a lick and then flicked it against his opening, collecting more of the leaking precum. You finally gave in and decided to stop torturing him and sank your mouth on him completely, feeling it hit the back of your throat. He bunched your hair up and pushed your face down farther on his thick member and you felt it slide even deeper down your throat.

“Mmmm just like that, pretty girl,” he praised, pulling you off his cock enough to let you bob your head up and down with ease. You picked up the pace, taking him all the way down your throat again and again until you had completely engulfed to the base. Now and then he would buck his hips up as he pushed your head down and you would gag from the pressure. Tears sprang from your eyes at the force, but you did not let it phase you, instead taking it into stride and showing him that he could fuck your mouth as hard as he wanted. You pulled off him to lick down his length some more and run your tongue around his balls, feeling them tighten and swell beneath your tongue. You knew he would not last much longer if you kept this up and you wanted to make him cum down your throat in the cockpit of the Crest. It had always been a fantasy that you hoped could happen and now here it was. Unbeknownst to you he also had that fantasy. You ran your tongue around his balls again as your hand pumped his cock vigorously and felt his balls tighten even more. You smirked as you felt him pull on your hair some more and you moved to deep throat him again, this time pushing yourself down onto his cock so hard that you felt it go past your uvula and you felt yourself choke. You held yourself there as you moaned and it sent vibrations up his cock, causing him to throw his head back and let out a deep moan.

“Fu-fuck. Kriffing hell, cyar’ika, your mouth feels like heaven,” he rasped out. He pushed himself farther down your throat until more tears streamed down your face and he finally looked down at you, reveling in the sight he had only ever dreamed of. You turned your eyes towards him and looked at the helmet’s visor hoping that he could see you choking on his cock.

“Such a good girl,” he praised as his cock twitched in your mouth and he felt himself release down your throat. You gagged harshly at the influx of cum that you were not prepared for, choking on some of it as some also dripped out of your mouth. You waited a moment for him to finish discharging his cum down your throat before you detached yourself from him, wiping away the leftover cum and sucking it into your mouth with a moan, all the while keeping your gaze fixed on him. He let out a groan at the naughty sight and moved to pick you up from the floor, swiftly turning you around and slipping down your pants and underwear to your ankles in one motion. You arched your back as he ran his hands over your ass and then slapped it. He repeated the action three more times, alternating between each cheek before he rubbed them gently, easing the sting. He ran a finger down the crevice of your plump ass and slipped two fingers up into your soaked pussy. You moaned out at the stretch of his fingers inside of you and you wiggled against his them, wanting him to move.

“Not so fast, pretty girl. You thought you could tease me so now it’s my turn,” he gruffly said as he slipped his fingers out and used your wetness to tease your clit, running circles on it, just like you had taught him. _Kriffing hell, his fingers feel amazing._ He continued his assault on your pulsing clit, tantalizingly slow, as he moved to slide his thumb into your heat. You pushed back against him as he curled his thumb into you and picked up the pace on your clit. You moaned as he groped your breast with his other hand and pinched your nipple through your shirt.

“Please,” you begged, hands on the dashboard trying to keep your legs from buckling beneath you. You let out a whine when he withdrew his fingers and you turned to look over your shoulder as he dipped his fingers under his helmet and licked them clean.

“Kriffing hell, pretty girl, you taste so good,” he moaned out as he returned his hand to the apex of your legs and slipped three fingers into your dripping canal.

“D-Din please,” you pleaded, wanting him to take you roughly against the dashboard. He lightly scolded you as you tried to get more from his fingers, but he slowed his pace down instead.

“You want my cock?” He questioned as he rested his Beskar against your shoulder and spoke into your ear. The modulator made his voice sound rough and you yearned to kiss him, just like you did in the darkness of the cargo hold.

“Yes, please. Please give me your thick cock,” you choked out as he suddenly picked up the pace, ramming his fingers into you quickly.

“How much do you want my cock, cyar’ika?”

“So much. S-s-so much,” you whimpered out, feeling your climax draw closer. He abruptly stopped all movement and you heard him unzip his pants and felt his erection press up against your ass. He ground his hardness against you and moved his hand in front so he could continue his assault on your clit and pussy. You were close to being overwhelmed with pleasure and the tipping point grew closer and closer. You heard him move behind you, keeping his movements steady against your lower region. You heard a hiss and the clank of metal hitting metal. You kept your head forward but out of the corner of your eye, you saw the Beskar helmet sitting to your right. You felt him brush your hair away from your neck and place gentle kisses moving up to your earlobe. He nipped at it tenderly and licked the shell, sending a shiver down your back.

“Keep your eyes forward, lovely girl,” he commanded, and you nodded in compliance. He took his hand away from your clit and stilled his movements and you whined. He grazed his hands down your sides until it came to a stop at the bottom of your shirt. He slipped both hands under your shirt to cup your breasts through your bra and then brought them back down. You closed your eyes in anticipation as he began to pull your shirt up, and you lifted your arms to help him. He unclasped your bra with ease, releasing your confined breasts and a hand immediately went to pinch at the bare nipple. His other hand pushed you farther forward and you felt him rub the head of his cock against your folds, grazing your clit ever so slightly, causing you to let out a wanton moan at the contact.

“So desperate for my cock,” he breathed out as he kissed your shoulder blade before gripping your shoulder and suddenly thrusting into you. You let out a yelp at the sudden fullness, eyes rolling to the back of your head as you threw it back.

“Oh!” you exclaimed as he withdrew his cock and pushed it back in slowly, too slow for your liking. You tried to earnestly push back against him but every time you would try, he would pull his cock away, keeping it away from you. You huffed at his actions and he let out a chuckle at your desperation. After a few moments of teasing, he began to pick up the pace until he was pounding into you ruthlessly, pushing you down on the dashboard, your chest hitting some of the buttons and you felt the Crest lurch. You let out a gasp when the Crest suddenly lurched since it pushed him deeper into your sopping pussy and hit a sweet spot.

“More,” you panted out as he continued to drive his cock into you, hitting that spot each time. Your body was on fire. You felt heat running through you and a ringing in your ears as you drew closer to your breaking point. He quickly pulled you up from the dash and pressed your back against his chest, feeling the Beskar bit at your back. He nibbled on your chin as he tweaked a nipple with one hand and held your lower belly with another. He groaned out as he thrust up and felt a bulge in your lower abdomen every time. He was growing closer to his release again, but he was holding off, trying to make things last. He was pounding into you harder and your moans were increasing in volume. He snaked his hand from your belly to your throat before settling over your mouth, shushing you as you whined out with each stroke.

“We can’t wake the little one,” he grunted into your ear. You let out a muffled cry as he bucked his hips up again and pushed you down on him at the same time. You were so close, but he was unrelenting in his pace. Within three strokes your head fell back against his shoulder and you let out a strangled cry into his hand as you came roughly on his cock. Warmth coursed through your veins as you felt your walls clench around him, squeezing him tightly. He groaned as he felt you climax again and stilled his movements, allowing you to come down from your high as he flexed his cock inside of you. You took a moment to catch your breath and he released his hold on you, pushing you back down, bending you over again. You felt him withdraw his cock from you and then dip three fingers into your heat, collecting your cum, and trailing his fingers up to trace your second hole.

You gasped at the feeling of his fingers against your hole and felt him kneel on the ground, spreading your legs apart before you felt his tongue slide into your pussy as he applied light pressure on your backdoor. He lapped at your folds as he ran his fingers around the rim, using your slick as lubrication. He then trailed his tongue up until it met your ass. The sensation was completely new to you and you arched your back at the taboo pleasure you got from it. This was most definitely a first for you, and you wanted to give it to Din. He ran his tongue along the opening, circling it gently before going back down to lick your core. He dipped his fingers into you again, collecting more of your essence before he used it to dip a finger into the knuckle. He took great care in going slow as he knew that this was an unexplored area for the both of you.

He still knew very little about what this type of penetration would entail besides going slow and making sure there was enough lubrication to combat the discomfort you would be feeling. He opened his mouth, spitting out as much saliva as he could, and watched in fascination as it dripped down the crack of your ass and met his finger, coating it as he withdrew it slowly before dipping it in again. You let out a whine at the intrusion and the feel of his spit dribble down, but you felt eager to have him do more. You wiggled your ass around, pushing his finger deeper into you and you groaned at the new feeling he was giving you. He pulled his finger out and added a second one, stretching you further, adding more spit to help ease them in. He wiggled both fingers around experimentally and you let out a string of curses at the feeling. The tips of his fingers were stroking the membranes of your walls and you loved it. He leaned over you, bringing his lips close to your ear as he withdrew his fingers and dipped them back in again.

“I promised you that I would bend you over the console of the cockpit and fuck your ass, didn’t I pretty girl?” he whispered into your ear, a shiver running over you at his words. “I’m going to do just that, but you have to be quiet.”

“Please,” you begged as you felt him add another finger into you and you groan in discomfort at the stretch. Din halted his movements, concerned that he had hurt you. You took a few deep breaths, trying to relax as much as you could before pushing back against his hand, signaling him to resume his actions. More spit dribbled down your ass and you felt him pick up the pace, the mixture of his spit and your fluids making it easier each time. You loved the feeling of being so full, his thick digits plunge in and out of your ass. You felt the press of his cock at the entrance of your pussy again and in one fluid motion he was buried to the hilt again, both holes now occupied. Both holes being stretched was different than anything you had ever felt before and it took you a moment to get used to it, hand flying out to grasp his own, stilling his movements while you took a deep breath. You relaxed some more and released his hand, tapping it twice to let him know you were good. He drove into your pussy quickly but took a gentler approach on your ass, pushing his fingers in and out for every three strokes of his cock. Without warning, he pulled out of your center and withdrew his fingers. However, the loss of pleasure was short-lived as you felt the head of his cock push against your tight ring. The pressure of his cock against your tightness was completely different than his fingers and you whined at the stretch as he breached the tight opening. It felt like the first time you had sex, but with much more preparation needed and more discomfort. After a few moments, the discomfort dissipated and you began to wriggle against his cock, pushing it deeper into you. He slid into you fully until he bottomed out, balls resting against your pussy. The delicious stretch of his girthy cock was unlike anything you had ever felt before. He waited for a beat, relishing in the feel of your tight hole squeezing him before he began to pump gently into you. He groaned every time your tight ring engulfed him, and he began to rut into you faster. Your ass was clutching around him deliciously and he loved the feel of your tightness around him.

“Oh Maker, you feel amazing, lovely girl,” he groaned out as he looked down and watched his cock disappear into your ass over and over again. You felt your third orgasm quickly approach and you knew he could feel your ass clench him tighter. With a final thrust, your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your vision went dark for a moment, pleasure exploding through you as you reached your climax. You felt his cock pulsate inside of you before he reached his own peak and spurted hot streaks of cum into your ass. You laid against the console, breath hitching in your throat as you felt him impale you a few more times, pumping out more cum, before he slowly withdrew his softening member. Once he is fully out of you, he watches as some cum leaks out and onto the cockpit floor. He groans at the sight before using his cape over to wipe the excess fluid from your opening. He peppers kisses up your back, on your shoulder, before placing one on your neck, causing you to shiver.

“Did I hurt you at all, cyar’ika?” he asked as he massaged the tender flesh of your ass before wrapping his arms around you in a comforting embrace. You shook your head and leaned your head against him.

“No, it was amazing,” you replied. “Thank you for being so gentle.” He nodded against you, placing a kiss against the side of your head before he pulled your pants and underwear up your legs and handing your shirt to you. As you pulled the shirt over your head and slipped your arms into the sleeves you saw him pick the helmet and heard him place it back over his head securely.

“You can turn around now,” he said as he rubbed your shoulder. You turned around to face him and smiled.

“That was. Wow,” you said with a giggle. “I’m a little sore but I should be fine.” He nodded his head and sat down in the pilot’s seat.

“You should probably check on the Child,” he stated. You had both been busy with your antics that you had almost forgotten that the Child was sound asleep just below. You chuckled as you walked over to the ladder with a sway of your hips as Din watched you. _She is going to be the kriffing death of me,_ he thought as he turned around to face the dashboard and checked that nothing had been budged from your body being pressed over the buttons. Luckily, the navigation system was still working, and the ship was still on course. You climbed down the cargo hold quietly and opened the door to the bunk and let out a relieved sigh as you saw the Child still fast asleep. You closed it again, making sure to lock it when you heard the blare of the alarm. You quickly opened the bunk door again and grabbed the Child, waking him in the process.

“Kriffing hell,” you breathed out as you held onto the Child and scaled the ladder, walking into the cockpit as the ship lurched. You managed to climb into the passenger seat, placing the Child into the other, and strap yourselves in as the ship spun again and you heard someone firing at the Crest.

“What is going on?!” you exclaimed as Din expertly maneuvered the Crest, dodging the incoming fire.

“Hand over the Child, Mando,” you heard through the radio and felt the Crest rock from the force of a shot landing. “I might let you live.”

You held onto the sides of the cockpit as another hit landed and the alarm continued to blare in your ears.

“Hold on,” you heard as the ship did a barrel roll. “Come on.”

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold,” came the other bounty hunter’s voice. Your eyes widened at his words, knowing that it was Din’s tagline. You heard the other ship locking onto the Crest and felt Din abruptly slow the ship, the other ship flying over you.

“That’s my line,” he said gruffly as he got a lock on the other bounty hunter and fired. You gazed in wonder as the ship exploded in a bright flash. The alarm kept blaring drowning out the sound of flipping switches.

“Losing fuel,” he said before the ship’s power cut off and you were left floating in space. The Child giggled next to you and you shot him a stern look. Din pressed some more buttons on the console and tried to turn the control wheel to no avail. He turned around and walked to the back of the cockpit, flipping a switch, and you heard the Crest’s engines power up.

“Thank the Maker,” you breathed out as he made his way back to the pilot’s seat and flipped more switches and buttons to fire the engines and make your way towards a planet. You saw through the window that it was Tatooine and you let out a groan. Oh, how you hated this planet.


End file.
